


Should Have Worn A Tie

by The_Impavid



Series: Shenanigans [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Fuck science, Generation Z Peter Parker, Generation Z Shuri, Genius Peter Parker, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Intern Peter Parker, Mentioned Norman Osborn, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Pro-Sokovia Accords, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a King, T'Challa (Marvel) is So Done, Tony Stark Does What is Needed, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is So Done, mentioned Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impavid/pseuds/The_Impavid
Summary: Peter really shouldn't have such high expectations when meeting the Princess of Wakanda.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 771





	Should Have Worn A Tie

It’s been over a week since the Flash incident, a week since a failed Halloween party that ended early with him running off to stop a bank robbery and this is the first time that Peter will be acting as Mr Stark’s intern. Literally. Usually, when he meets after school to intern, it ends up being Peter working on his own Spider-Man equipment with guidance from Mr Stark. Then last night he gets a text saying that Happy is going to pick him up at 10, he’ll be staying the weekend (approved by May), and he is going to be meeting some science professionals. Meaning not to embarrass the hell out of himself.

  
This leads to him rapidly tapping his feet in the back of Happy’s car, “Do you know who I am meeting? Am I dressed well enough to meet them? Is it Norman Osborn? I used to be close to him because of my parents, but I haven’t seen him since he came to Ben’s service. I’m not sure I want to see him either. I took a trip to his company and ended up getting bitten by a radioactive spider. Like, I got powers and I didn’t get hurt much, but like, I could have. You know? Do you think he’ll be able to spot the effects by just looking at me? If he does, do you think he could figure out I’m-”

  
Happy cut him, “Kid, calm down.” Peter shuts up. “I don’t know who you’re meeting, but I sure as hell know it’s not Osborn.” Happy chuckles at the thought.

  
“What? How do you know it’s not Norman?”

  
“There’s no way that Tony would ever invite an Osborn to the Compound or anywhere near SI.” Happy shakes his head like Peter just told him the best joke ever.

  
Peter slightly deflates. At least he knows how to act around Norman and wouldn’t worry about embarrassing him. Hell, he might’ve even seen Harry again. Man, it’s been a long time since he’s seen either Osborn, aside from news articles or light Instagram stalking.

  
Happy must’ve seen him acting odd, “Parker, don’t worry. Just be yourself and you’ll get along fine.” That’s not encouraging. “If anything, just start talking about science things and focus on that.”

  
Science. He can do that. He knows science. Hydrogen bonds. Eutrophication. Protein folding. Buoyant force. SCIENCE!

  
“Thanks, Happy,” Peter appreciates his effort.

  
*Peter will remember that.

  
They pull into the private garage and get out, Peter bounces in each of his steps as they go up to the third floor into Mr Stark’s private section. Immediately as they step out onto the floor, they hear a girl say, “-impressive, considering what you’ve had to work with.”

  
“Thank you for the compliment,” Peter can hear Mr Stark’s blushing voice, “I’d imagine nothing here would compare to your Wakandan work.” HOLY SHIT HE IS MEETING WAKANDA PEOPLE!

  
Happy leads him to the living room where two people are talking with Mr Stark and a couple of more women are standing guard at the entrances. Peter walks in and feels all eyes fall upon him, but his spidey-senses surprisingly don’t go off.

  
Tony smiles brightly as Peter approaches and wrap an arm around his shoulder once he is close enough, “Just who I was waiting for!” He gestures to the other people and Peter recognises the man as King T’Challa of Wakanda, the Black Panther. “Peter, this is King T’Challa and his sister Princess Shuri.” The way he says ‘princess’ has Princess Shuri smirking and rolling her eyes.

  
Peter stumbles for a second at meeting ROYALTY and greets with, “Nice to meet you Your Highness King T’Challa Mr Black Panther sir.” Tony smacks his forehead, King T’Challa is amused, Happy just straight up walks out of the room, and Shuri is snickering at him.

  
“T’Challa will be fine,” Mr T’Challa smoothly says.

  
Peter can only nod and he turns to address Shuri, but she holds up her hand.

  
“I’m going to stop you before you even try. Just call me Shuri,” Miss Shuri tells him. Who the hell is he to not follow a command from a king and princess? That’ll be like Queen Elizabeth coming up to him, telling him to tuck in his shirt, and he just says no??? He nods again.

  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Partler. Parker! Peter! Peter Parker!” He. Is. Terrible. What is wrong with him? Why can’t he English today?

  
“Oh, dear lord…” He hears Mr Stark whisper under his breath. “Okay, kid, I wanted to introduce to you to them because they’ve decided to collaborate with Stark Industries and slowly integrate Wakandan research into the rest of the world.” Oh, that makes sense. Peter was just about to get worried that there was Avenger business going down and more people knew his identity.

  
“Really? That’s awesome!”

  
“Yeah, and because you’re my personal intern, you get a front-row seat.” T’Challa & Shuri are taken back as Tony stares down bright-eyed at Peter and flashes of memories pass by as they remember their father. Baba always looked at them the same way Tony does for Peter.

  
“I’m the lead scientist of Wakanda, so I expect to be working with you a lot too,” Shuri brings up. At the least, the person she is working with is not old… or broken. Still white, but not broken. Then again isn’t every youth broken on the inside?

  
“Nice, I’ll try not to be too dumb.” She laughs so it’s all good.

  
“Alright, Peter, you can take Shuri down to the lab, I’ve got other things to discuss with Your Highness here.”

  
“Kay! Come on, Miss Shuri.” Peter reaches onto the kitchen countertop to grab a bag of Skittles.

  
“Just Shuri.”

  
“Oh, right. Sorry.”

  
Tony watches as Peter is quick to be friends with Shuri and leaves the room. “Now, I do believe you went over the latest version of the Accords?”

  
“Yes,” T’Challa takes a seat, “Mr Stark, are you sure you want to do this?”

  
Tony takes a seat across from him, “It doesn’t matter what I want. What matters is that the world needs the Avengers. And revising the Accords will make it possible.”

  
“That is all I needed to hear. I’ve read them over and I’m nearly done with noting down the parts I’m most concerned with.”

  
“Great, I’ve selected the most worrying parts as well. I’ll wait until you finish so we can both go over them together.”

  
“That sounds reasonable. Although, out of curiosity, on the mutant clause…”

  
Upstairs is a suffocating session of political jargon, but Peter & Shuri are having a different experience. The ride in the elevator is small, but it feels like it’s going on forever. Peter’s staring at his reflection and is cursing every bone in his body as he looks at his appearance. He just met Wakandan royalty with a NASA t-shirt, faded, worn jeans, and a baggy, black jacket. Mr Stark should really give him a heads up next time if he needs to wear smart clothes. Maybe a suit jacket or a tie?

  
They step off the elevator and Shuri turns the conversation away from adult things, “Stark already showed me lab before you came.”

  
“He did?” Peter scrunches his face, “Why did he-”

  
“I think he only suggested it to have a private discussion with my brother.”

  
“Oh, okay. Well, uh, I don’t know what to show you then…”

  
“It’s fine. I don’t need to see anything else. I’ve already got an idea on what we should work on first, but I’m not focusing on that.” She leans across the counter to inspect Peter. “Where have I seen you before?”

  
Peter’s heart begins to pick up. Don’t say Spider-Man. Don’t say Spider-Man. Don’t say Spider-Man. If she says Spider-Man, then Peter is going to shove his entire head in an ice bag.

  
“Oh!” She snaps her fingers and points at him. “You’re the intern that figured out the AWF solution.”  
Oh, yeah. That’s a thing.

  
“Yeah, I guess? I mean the team was working on the formula for years before I showed, so I don’t really deserve the credit for it.” Peter is blushing as he tries to explain his part.

  
“From what I read; you were the genius that figured out what was wrong when everybody else thought the formula needed additions.”

  
“It’s a common mistake. They’d eventually found it.”

  
“I’m not so sure. Anyways, I think you’re impressive,” Shuri comments. He feels his ears heating up but tries to keep some composure in front of a princess. “No wonder Stark has taken an interest in you, but maybe I’ll steal you to be my assistant instead.”

  
Peter chuckles, “Uh, I kinda don’t want to get on the bad side of Iron Man.”

  
“You act like Stark is going to kill you.” Shuri jokes and begins fiddling with tools Tony left laying out.

  
“Well, I know Mr Stark won’t hurt me, but have you seen Terminator? I can’t trust his tech not to go Skynet on me.” Peter shakes his head. “His AIs, as awesome as they are, could totally take over the world and leave no prisoner behind.”

  
“_I beg your pardon, Mr Parker?_” Friday’s saccharine voice comes down from the ceiling and Peter can hear the joking infliction.

  
“Rebecca, it’s not what you think!” Peter pleads, staring at the ceiling.

  
“_I won’t hesitate, bitch_,” Friday responds calmly and Peter chuckles. Tony is constantly getting after him for teaching Friday the new generation humour and getting her to join him in his theatrics.

  
Unexpectedly, Shuri erupts in laughter behind him. It's then Peter remembers he is in the presence of a princess and the most brilliant mind of the 21st century. “Thank Bast someone around here knows vines too!” She exclaims. And with those words, the princess spell vanishes and she becomes just another teenager in his eyes. “I swear I’d go crazy if someone asks me what I am talking about one more time.”

  
Peter hears the lab doors opening, but continues on with, “I like your accent, where are you from?” Tony sighs heavily.

  
“Pete-” Shuri cuts Tony off.

  
“I’m Liberian.”

  
“You’re not-” Peter cuts off the King.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I like your accent, where are you from?” He whispers.

  
“Jesus Christ…” Tony groans and massages his temple. Their loud laughing is settling a headache in his mind.

  
“Oh no, there’s two of them now,” T’Challa realises.

  
Tony stares at his kid in the eyes, “I expected better. I’m sending you to community college now.” Peter just smiles widely at him.


End file.
